Hope White Jewel Coord
Hope White Jewel Coord (きぼうのジュエルコーデ) is a Premium-type coord from the brand Precious Muse. It first appeared in episode 79 worn by Anju Shiratori. User Appearance Dress A white dress with a very pale blue floral print and ornate detail around the top, including the Hope White Jewel sewn to the middle of the chest, feathers, and a diagonal light blue ornate design from the top left of the chest to the lower right. Around the waist is a sky blue gem area with a single larger gem hanging from the middle, and bunched light blue fabric, with a silver winged crescent spread inches apart, each with a crystal gem. Multiple silver chains wrap beneath the shoulder, followed by white scalloped fabric with silver vertical line print, a pattern of crystal gems, and ornate cuff. A matching ribbon is sewn to the back, along with a pair of baby blue and silver angel wings. The bottom of the skirt is lined by two ruffled silver layers of fabric, and layers of white, folded fabric lined in silver covers the skirt, with various gem and silver decorations and dangles, with the inside of the fabric being baby blue. Included is a white choker and silver layered necklaces with crystal gems. Silver chains wrap around each wrist. When activated, large rainbow wings appear with smaller pale blue, pearl, and crystal gems over them. A few horizontal white ornate strands decorated with various pearls and gems wrap around the wings, and hanging from the bottom are multiple gem chains. Shoes White pumps with a silver ornate heel. Chains wrap around the ankle with a single, tiny crystal hanging from the back, and a wing on the side. Further up the leg is another chain, attached to white and pale blue ornate strip going down to the toe. On the right thigh are multiple chains with crystals hanging from them. Accessory An ornate piece resting on lace flowers and leaf, decorated with crystal gems and a pair of wings, one with three gems on the side. Game Hope White Jewel Coord is a Premium Jewel Rare Coord from the brand Precious Muse. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 4. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anju_S2_JC.png Season 2 Jewel Coords Visual.png mainimg pc.png JEWEL4_Magazine.jpg image_01_Jewel_Vol_4.png Image 02 jewel 4.png EHCuH4OU0AI1Uq7.jpg EGkwYbjVUAA0cS6.png download4445.jpg All Jewel Idol Web Image.png Diamond Smile Arcade Cover 2.png Anime Screenshots Episode 79 Anju's Jewel Chance 5.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 6.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 7.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 8.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 9.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 10.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 11.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 12.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 13.png Anju's Jewel Chance 14.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 15.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 16.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 17.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 18.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 19.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 20.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 21.png Episode 80 Anju Eyecatch Season 2.png Episode 82 Fortune Carat Ver 5 1.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 2.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 3.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 4.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 5.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 6.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 7.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 8.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 9.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 10.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 11.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 12.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 13.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 14.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 15.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 16.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 17.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 18.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 19.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 20.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 21.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 22.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 23.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 24.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 25.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 26.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 27.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 28.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 29.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 30.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 31.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 32.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 33.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 34.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 35.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 36.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 37.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 38.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 5 39.jpg Fortune Carat End Pose 5.png KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Hope White Jewel Dress KiraTicket.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Jewel Rare Coord Category:Precious Muse Category:Premium Coord Category:Anju Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime Category:Jewel Vol. 4